


TLOZ: Divine (Urbosa/Zelda)

by Kirimizi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, Divine Beast Vah Naboris - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Groping, Kissing, Nudity, Touching, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: My first femslash fic! Hope it’s up to expectations! Urbosa and Zelda finally hangout after a failed meet occurs at Hyrule! But Zelda seems to have something on her mind...Want updates whenever they come? Follow me @ Kirimizi on tumblr!





	TLOZ: Divine (Urbosa/Zelda)

It was a dark and restless night in the Gerudo Valley area. In the distance of the desert, near the very absolute edge of the Gerudo Desert sat the two most remarkable women of their time. Princess Zelda, daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus, and the Chieftain of the Gerudo People, Lady Urbosa. 

About a week ago, the chieftain made a visit to Hyrule Castle, requesting to see her favorite princess in order to discuss the topic of the Divine Beast Naboris. Unfortunately for her, Zelda had to run to Kakariko Village for a last minute meeting with Impa. 

As frustrated as Urbosa was to have made the hike to the castle, she knew she had to understand the princess’s situation. In return for blowing off Lady Urbosa, Zelda frantically promised to go over to the desert and spend the day with her. Urbosa smiled at this thought, taking her up on the offer three days later. 

In the current moment at hand, the princess finally made it to the desert. But not before the whole day had passed by. Urbosa however, remained patient. The two currently sat at the very edge of Naboris’ west wing, silent and awkward, while they remained unsure of what to do with the lost day and remaining night.  
Urbosa still had questions about the late arrival and decided it was time to ask, better now than never.  
“Why were you late this time?” Her voice drew bits of sympathy but her green eyes told a story of frustration.  
Zelda wanted to tell her everything, yet a part of herself told her it was not punctual to do so. 

Truth be told, Zelda was late because her father demanded she go visit the Spring of Power once more to try her hand at gaining the blessings of the Goddess Din. Unfortunately for her, she had not gained a single thing, except for more disappointment yet again. It was already bothersome that she had went to all three springs to pray and received no response, but the fact that her father demanded she go back to her place of failure to fail again was a bit more than she could handle. 

The fights between herself and her father grew over the months, into once a month, then once a week, and now the two couldn’t handle being within the same room as each other. But Zelda pressed on and continued to do what she could for her people’s safety. Whether it was working closely with the champions or learning how to control ancient guardians created by the Sheikah people , she was willing to do anything. 

The only person who knew of these fights was Link. While he witnessed them several times, even he couldn’t do much to comfort Zelda besides distracting her with whatever baubles he had found in his time going across the many lands of Hyrule. 

Simple enough to say, Urbosa didn’t know of these family struggles, as Zelda did her best to keep her personal problems and family life to herself.

“Zelda.” Urbosa’s voice sounded throughout the beast, cutting into her thoughts.  
Zelda curled up her knees to her chest and watched the moon rise up over the desert.  
“I’m sorry.” Her voice softly responded. It concerned the chieftain greatly to see her in such a vulnerable state.  
“Tell me, what happened today?”  
“I don’t..” Zelda muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Talk to me,” Urbosa scooted herself over to the princess. “What happened?”  
“You don’t really want to hear about it.”  
“And who said this?”  
“Me…” Zelda sunk her face deeper into her knees and began to quietly sob. 

Urbosa didn’t know how to console someone who put up such a fight. However, she did know a thing or two about how to calm a crying girl down. While she thought about how to fix this situation, her impulses told her to relax the princess as much as possible. With a subtle gaze set on Zelda, she leaned into her, moving her hands away from her face and left a small kiss on her cheek, wiping away a stray tear in the process.

“I cannot stand the sight of someone so beautiful shedding such sorrowful tears.” Urbosa smiled, lifting the princess’s chin up so that their eyes would meet.  
“L-Lady Urbosa..?” Zelda could not help herself from blushing, revealing a crimson red shining on her cheeks. Urbosa chuckled, softly running her fingers across a flustered cheek.  
“Sometimes we must take things into our own hands.” 

Urbosa leaned to complete the moment by leaving a singular kiss on Zelda's lips. Once she started to move back, it was Zelda herself who wrapped herself around the Gerudo Chief. In return, Urbosa obliged to this request to be closer together, and pulled in Zelda by the waist. Their lips connected like puzzle pieces finally placed together for the first time. 

Zelda could not bring herself to understand what she was doing in that moment, but allowed this one little pleasure to slip through, just as Urbosa’s tongue made it through the silky lush of Zelda’s lips. Urbosa knew her feelings well enough when it came to Zelda. So when it came to this very moment, she was ready for action once the princess had so elegantly responded to these advances.  
“Urbosa,” Zelda’s voice sounded out like a subtle whisper, with her hands softly resting on Urbosa’s shoulders. She moved back from the lovely young woman, still maintaining their close nature. “Where did all of this come from?”

“I told you, I can’t stand watching you cry.”  
“As sweet of a gesture this is, I am unsure if this was out of the proper reasons.”  
“Proper reasons?”  
“You know, er,” Zelda struggled to get her point across. “Out of..love I suppose is the word.”  
“Love you say? Did you think I did this out of anything else?” Urbosa lifted Zelda’s chin with a single fingertip. “I’ve set my sights on you for quite some time.” She smiled, leaving a minuscule kiss on her forehead.

“Don’t try to play with my heart like that. Is this all a joke to you?” Zelda commented, trying to keep her poise. Urbosa closed in on her precious princess, who in response fell over on the carpet laid underneath them. She cowered under the Gerudo chief, wide eyed at the bold attempt. She slammed her fist into the ground beside the girl, while the other hand kept hold of her chin.  
“My dearest Zelda. Just who do you think I am?”

Urbosa left one kiss after another, working her way slowly down her supple, pale skin. Once she had gotten to her neck, Zelda made a noise so sweet to Urbosa, she could have sworn she was dreaming. Soon enough, she wanted to taste more of her Zelda and tugged down the bejeweled Gerudo top that barely covered her sweet princess. Her breasts swelled up ever so slightly out of the top of the skintight outfit, Urbosa bit her lip at the sight of such innocence but stopped herself from going any further. 

“Do you want me to stop, dear princess?”  
“No,” Zelda reached out to touch her cheek. Urbosa’s eyes narrowed down at her, making it painfully obvious she wanted more of her. She reached out for the pale loose breast and kneaded it with her palm.  
“U-Urbosa..please be gentle with me.” Zelda breathed out, trying to keep herself from flustering even more than she already was. So much of her wanted this woman with all her being. But part of her remained cautious.  
“Yes, my princess.” She smiled, trying her hardest to keep composure in front of Zelda. 

Urbosa pounced at the opportunity to be so close to her Zelda, bringing herself back down to kiss her with as much affection as she could muster. A hand stayed attached to her chest, being gentle as requested, and softly squeezing the tender area. All while the other hand yanked down the whole top and ripped off the studded clasps that kept her from seeing the whole picture as she wanted. Pleased with her work, Urbosa gasped upon her first view. 

Her eyes wandered over the flustered princess, more than bare for her viewing pleasure. Zelda huffed, trying to steady her breathing and made an attempt to cover herself up with an arm. Urbosa pulled the arm away, offended she would ever try to cover up the beauty of her body. Pale skin, glittered under the midnight moon, was home to a tiny but cute birthmark in the middle of her belly. She couldn’t help but smile in awe of the sweating body before her. Zelda was absolutely beautiful, both inside and out, to the Gerudo chief. 

“You are incredible as always, my princess.” From her angle, she gave her breast another harsh squeeze, all to watch the reaction of her lover underneath. Zelda closed her eyes tightly, letting out a hearty moan in response. Urbosa licked her lips in anticipation. She never expected a night like this to come between them for many more years. 

However, like all good things, this had come to an end. 

Urbosa stopped right in her tracks once she realized what she had been doing. All the stress and tension built up for so long that she didn’t think twice about what her dear princess wanted. She took in a deep breathe and laid down next to the young Hylian. Her hands moved to Zelda’s stomach area and gently stroked the smooth skin, trying to bring herself back down from the incredible height of emotion that had washed over her earlier.  
“Everything okay?” The concern in her voice told Urbosa she wanted to keep going.  
“Just fine, Princess. No need to worry your cute little face.” Urbosa leaned on her side and propped up on an elbow. “If anything, I feel like I owe you an apology.”  
“For what?” Zelda acted completely oblivious.  
“What do you mean for what?”  
“I’m not sure what you mean to apologize for.”  
“I understood that, but my dear, I feel like I forced you to do something you did not want to do.”  
“You asked me earlier, it’s quite fine.” Zelda’s face lit up once she remembered that small factor. Slowly the rest of the night came back to her, each event crossing her mind as she quietly felt her heart beat a bit harder than normal. 

“I feel something for you, Zelda. I’m sure it is that ‘love’ you spoke of earlier.” Urbosa rubbed the tips of her nails tentatively underneath Zelda’s chin. She blushed as she turned away from the direct gaze staring her down. 

Meanwhile, the cool desert night breeze sent shivers down the princess’s spine. Clearly shaking from the cold air, Urbosa pulled the shivering princess closer to her, emanating warmth like a space heater.  
“I want to know one thing,” Urbosa’s expression wrought of worry. “Do you understand my feelings for you?”  
“I do.” Zelda buried herself into the Gerudo, wrapping herself closely to the warm body next to her. She laughed and smiled brightly at the mumble of words that came out of her petite princess. 

“I don’t think I have to ask you if you share these feelings, then.”


End file.
